


Sharpen

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: Even steel needs sharpening, but there is no one way to do it.
Kudos: 6





	Sharpen

When will she become numb to pain?

When will that shock, that vibrant raging light that ignites every nerve ebb? When can she feel again?

When will it be easier watching them die? It's the Crucible, they're supposed to die, they're supposed to fight but - is she supposed to watch? Is she supposed to see the Light fade from their eyes time and time again as they're shredded by another team meant to be their _allies_ beyond the field?

It haunts her.

He knows this and he wishes it weren't necessary, but they have to be prepared. It's what he tells her and she nods. But the edge never dulls, the fear never falters and she is desperate for respite.

She's not built for this. She's a Guardian, yes, but to fight another?

No.

"Even steel needs sharpening, Guardian!"

Yes, she knows.

"The Crucible gets harder every day. It has to."

She understands.

"You're alive, Guardian. Fight like it."

She will, just not here. Never again here, don't ask her to do that.

But she can't avoid him forever. He sees her talking to Zavala, collecting bounties from Banshee-44 and she knows it's only a matter of time.

And then he stops her, gently, oh so gently, asking where she's been. It's a scramble for excuses until his hands settle, heavy and calming, on her shoulders.

"It's alright, Guardian. I understand."

It's an embrace and she crumbles against his chest, fingers wound tight around the fur of one of his shoulder plates. It's a soothing squeeze that calms the river streaming beneath her helmet. It's the brush of his hand along her back - up and down and she can breathe.

"We'll find another means to refine your skills, Guardian. There's more than one way to sharpen a blade."

She can only nod.

Maybe she can feel again.

\------------------


End file.
